Voicemail
by Luxzeh
Summary: Leave a voice mail after the beep. "Argh! Vegeta! I can't believe I feel for that!" Humor Goku and Vegeta.
1. Voicemail

**Disclaimer: I don't own any popular franchises. **

**~XxX~**

**Voice-mail**

"Goku! Stop sitting around and do something. It's not healthy to sit around all day." Chichi said coming into their small living room holding a duster.

"I don't have anything to do Chichi. I don't have anybody to train with! Gohan's living with Videl now, Goten's at CapsuleCorp., and Piccolo is at the Lookout. " Goku complained.

With Majin Buu defeated nearly two years ago, the Earth has re-entered it's years of peace. And with no current threats to the Earth, most of the Z fighters have become very relaxed; stopping their training almost entirely. Thus leaving the thrid-class Sayian Goku without a sparring partner.

"Why don't you call Vegeta? He still trains doesn't he? I'm sure he would like to spar." Chichi said as she dusted around the bookshelf.

"I don't know Chichi, Vegeta likes to train alone. And I doubt he'll even answer the phone" Goku said scratching his scalp while voicing his thought.

"Well, it never hurts to try. And while I was on the phone with Bulma the other week I heard she got Vegeta a cell phone, so he's bound to answer it." Chichi casted a look over at Goku. She hated seeing her husband be lazy. She wouldn't mind Goku training with Vegeta, but her precious babies were out of the question.

"Oh really Chi? That's great! What's his number?" Goku said standing up excitedly. By now he knew better than to Instant Transmission over to CapsuleCorp., having made Bulma and Vegeta furious previously by dropping in unexpectantly. Vegeta was especially mad.

"Here Goku," Chichi said pulling a card out of her apron, "That's his number. Have fun and be safe Goku.. And you better be back before dinner! Gohan and Videl are coming over and they say they have some pretty big news. Got it?"

Goku nodded, then walked over to the phone in the kitchen. He dialed Vegeta's phone then waited.

_Ring... Ring...Ring..._

It kept on ringing. Just when Goku thought the voice mail was going to come on he heard Vegeta.

"What?"

"Oh hey Vegeta!" Goku said smiling. He heard Vegeta sigh.

"What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to spar? Beca-" he started eagerly, but got interrupted.

"No"

"What? Why?" Goku said deflated.

"I'm busy"

"Doing what?" Goku asked pouting. He heard Vegeta scoff. "What?"

"You idiot. You've been talking to my voice mail." With that he heard a beep. Too shocked to leave a message, he just stood there with his mouth open.

"Argh! Vegeta!" He said before he smashed the phone back into the receiver. _I can't believe him! Who would do that to their voice mail? Argh! I feel so stupid now._ Goku crossed his arm's and breathed out angrily. Vegeta just knew how to get to him. After a few minutes he dialed his number again. It rang again.

"What?" Vegeta said.

"Argh! Vegeta! Why would you do that?" Goku exclaimed like an upset child. Vegeta sighed.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to apologize!" Goku huffed.

"No"

"And why not Vegeta?"

"I'm busy"

~XxX~

"Vegeta! Would you just answer your stupid phone already? They've already called five times now! Who is it anyway?" Bulma complained turning towards Vegeta who was on the couch next to her.

Vegeta's lips were twitching with suppressed laughter. That idiot Kakarot never learns, he just keeps calling and calling. It's hilarious actually. He stopped for about ten minutes and Vegeta listened to the voicemails he left. Each one Kakarot got more and more frustrated.

"Kakarot won't stop calling me. It's not my fault that he keeps on falling for my voice mail. So quit your whining, woman." Vegeta said pressing ignore on his phone.

"Why don't you just answer him. He's going to pop in here if you don't. Stop being an ass." Bulma said turning her attention back to the television.

Vegeta rolled him eyes, then pressed call-back on his phone. Unfortunately Bulma made learn how to work his phone. What a useless skill. After one ring he heard Kakarot pick up.

"Vegeta!" he heard the clown exclaim. Vegeta pressed call end button. Bulma turned towards him and glared.

"Whoops"

"You did that on purpose!" Bulma snickered. "Just call him and talk to him. It could be important Vegeta." she scolded. Vegeta scoffed.

"If it really was important woman, Kakarot would have come by now." Vegeta paused, "But I'll call him back. I'm tired of him leaving me voice mails with him just whining my name."

He pressed the call-back option on his phone again and waited. _Ring...Ring...Ring... _"Hello?"

"Kakarot." he scoffed.

"Is that you Vegeta?" he said sounding almost hopeful.

"Of course it's me you idiot"

Silence.

"Why were you-AHH!" Vegeta screamed when he heard a bull horn blast through the phone.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET VEGETA!" Goku shouted after the horn, "Now leave a voicemail after the beep." he said politely. The beep sounded, but all Vegeta could do was moan and cover his ears. Bulma fell off the couch while laughing at her husband.

~XxX~

"That wasn't very nice of you Goku," Chichi scolded, yet she had a smile on her face as she watched her husband roll around on the floor with laughter.

Vegeta: -1 Goku: 50

**~XxX~**

**Review for my first DBZ story? (Not my first story, just first in this category) Could you tell?**

**~blackstaar :)**

**[EDIT 10/7/12, Cleaned it up a bit. Fixed up small mistakes and all that]**


	2. Krillen get's invovled

**I wasn't really planning on making a sequel for this. But so many people favorited it and stuff so I just had to :D But this is it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Dragon Ball related. Nothing.**

**~XxX~**

"Hmm.. It really has been awhile since I've talked to Goku," Krillen said to his wife, 18, as they sat on a couch in Kame House, "Maybe I should give him a ring and see what's up."

18 shrugged. "Whatever"

Krillen got up and began to walk towards the kitchen, where the phone awaited him.

It was ten minutes ago when Goku got Vegeta back, and Goku was still rolling around on the floor with laughter. Chi Chi stopped giggling along awhile ago, and was now just shaking her head at her husband disapprovingly.

"He...He actually fell for it!" Goku roared, "Ahaha.. I can't stop laughing... I can't believe he actually fell for it! VEGETA! Of all people!"

"_Goku,_" Chi Chi said walking over to him, "I think that's enough." Goku nodded, then ceased his laughter. He got up from the floor and glanced towards the phone. Everything replayed in his head and he burst out laughing again. "Oh Goku.." she said crossing her arms then walking over to the pantry to begin dinner.

What they didn't hear over Goku's hysteric laughter was the phone ringing.

_Ring...Ring..._

Krillen whistled nonchalantly as he twisted around the phone cord, patiently waiting for the Son residence to pick up.

"Hello?" Goku's voice asked.

Krillen smiled. "Hey Goku. What's up?"

"Is that you Vegeta?" Goku said hopefully.

Krillen's face dropped, "Uh, no. It's Kr-AHHH!" He screamed at the top of his lungs when he suddenly heard an air horn through the phone.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET VEGETA!" Goku shouted after he blasted an air horn.

Krillen promptly wet himself before passing out.

~XxX~

After twenty minutes of on and off laughter, Goku finally composed himself and began eating with Chi Chi, Goten, and Gohan who brought his fiancee Videl. The meal was going by normally until Gohan suddenly looked up from his food.

"Isn't that Krillen's energy heading towards here?" Gohan said looking at his father. Goku stopped eating and concentrated on the surrounding Ki.

"Yeah, I think it is. I wonder what he wants." Goku confirmed, "Well he's almost here so we'll see what he wants then." Gohan shrugged and continued eating.

"..Mom? Dad?" Gohan said as they were finishing the last bit of their meal. Goku and Chi Chi focused their attention on him, Gohan looked at Videl. "Videl and I have some big news to tell everybody.." He started shyly.

"What is it Gohan?" Chi Chi said with her full attention on her first-born. Gohan glanced at Videl again. As she opened her mouth to speak, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get that!" Goten said jumping from the table. As he ran into the living room, the room got steadily developed an awkward atmosphere. "Hi Krillen!" they heard Goten exclaim from the front room. "Mom, can Krillen come in?" Goten shouted.

"Of course, let him in." Chi Chi replied, her eyes still on Gohan, who had a faint blush on his cheeks.

Krillen marched into their dining room with an uncharacteristic scowl on his face. "GOKU!" The freshly showered Krillen yelled at the young full-blooded sayian.

"What Krillen?" Goku said, not catching his bad mood. He stood up from the table to greet the nose-less human.

"What the HECK is up with your voice mail? I nearly had a heart attack!"

Goku's jaw dropped. "Oh you called? Haha, sorry Krillen, that was meant for Vegeta.. I forgot to change it back I guess." Goku said putting his hand behind his head.

"Why? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT GOKU?" Krillen said his voice wavering with emotion. Goku rubbed the back of his head and explained.

"I tried to call Vegeta earlier but he wouldn't answer so I kept getting his voice mail. And he had his voice mail set up so it sounded like he was actually talking to you.. And I kept on falling for it!" Goku said with a pout, but then smiled "So I changed our voice mail so I could get him back when he called. And I did!"

"So because you wanted to get back at Vegeta I wet my pants? Great." Krillen mumbled sourly. Goku smiled not hearing the ex-monk and chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of his head.

"Okay..." Videl said, "Well, I'm just going to come out with this... I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed while standing up, and shocking Gohan who was not planing on her being so blunt.

"You're-you're..." Chi Chi stuttered, before fainting and falling head first on the table. Everybody was so frantic on the Videl's statement that no one noticed that the phone was yet again ringing...

~XxX~

"What a great idea to call Goku, Puar. We haven't spoke to each other in ages." Yamcha said smiling as he held the phone. The shape-shipper cat smiled back.

**~XxX~**

**The end! :)**

**And about the logic for Goku getting 50 points and Vegeta -1... It's expected for Goku to fall for something like that, since he's all naive and such. But you wouldn't expect one such as Vegeta to fall for such a prank, so he failed. And Goku got mega points for being so clever. :D**

**You get it?**

**Reveiw please! :)**

**~blackstaar**

**[EDIT 10/7/12, Cleaned it up a bit. Fixed up small mistakes and all that]**


End file.
